Vanessa's Testimony
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Vanessa has done something, that she has come to regret. Can she make it up to the little girl, that she took the Mary Mcguffin doll from? What will happen when she goes to make right what she did wrong? And when this girl shows her a love she never knew.
1. Vanessa's regret

This story is dedicated to the One and Only God, without His help I couldn't even come up with idea for this story and I know it God's amzing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or Vanessa. Thanks and God bless. Hope you enjoy this story.

It was early in the morning, when Vanessa Doofenshmirtz sat up in her bed. She had been able to get much sleep the previous night, for something was bothering her. And, she had no idea what it was. Sighing, Vanessa got up out of her bed, and walked to her bookshelf. Just then, something caught her eye. It was the little Mary Mcguffin doll that her dad, who had searched for it for years, got her. The doll had blond yarn hair, with three braids of yarn on each side of her head; big black eyes, two red dots on each side of her line like smile, an adorable green dress, with matching green shoes, and white socks. A small smile was brought to Vanessa face as she thought about how long her dad searched for this doll to show his affection for her. But, just then a memory, that has haunted her since that day, came to her mind.

_Vanessa and a girl with red hair, a girl whom she would later know as Candace Flynn, Ferb Fletcher's older sister, was fighting over the Mary Mcguffin doll at one of the Charitable Charities stores. _

_ "I'm sorry, but this is my doll." The girl, Candace, had said. _

_ "No, it ended up here by mistake and it's my doll." Vanessa told Candace. _

_ "You might think it's your doll, but it's not. I'm going to have to ask you to please let go." _

_ "You please let go."_

_The girls kept fighting over the doll, each trying to pull it out of the other's hands, until it flew in the air and landed into a cute little girl's arms. _

"_Look," the girl exclaimed to her dad, and then hugged the doll to her face. "She's perfect and I just love her."_

_ Candace's shoulders slumped in surrender. "Oh forget it," She moaned, "I guess I'm too old for dolls anyway."_

"_Yeah," Vanessa said. "Maybe I don't really have to have the one object my dad spent years to find in order to show his affection. No, actually I do." With that Vanessa walked up to the girl, and yanked the doll right out of her hands! "Give me that kid." She exclaimed and left hugging the doll._

And, she had felt bad for what she had done. If only, there was some way, somehow she could make it up to that little girl. After all, Vanessa knew deep down, that she had no right just taking it from the little girl, even if it was something her dad got her to show affection. She could have, offered the sweetie money or even something better, or just let the girl have the doll. Sighing, Vanessa got dressed, and went into the kitchen to get some cereal. Charlene, who was fixing herself a cup of coffee, turned and watched her daughter pour cereal into a bowl, with a sad look on her face. This was different than, the look she normally had.

"Honey, you okay?" Charlene asked her daughter in concern.

"Huh," Vanessa looked up at her mom, "Oh, I'm fine mom. Just got something on my mind."

"It doesn't have anything to do with your father being 'evil' does it?" Charlene asked using air quotes for the word 'evil'.

Vanessa slightly smiled; she knew her mom didn't believe her about her dad, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, though he's not a real doctor, being evil. But she also knew her mom was trying to cheer her up by making a joke about it.

"No, mom, it has nothing to do with Dad being evil." Vanessa answered. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Charlene nodded, and Vanessa got up, cleaned up her breakfast, and gave her mom a kiss. Then she got her dark purple backpack, and exited out the door towards her blue Mazda Miata that her dad finally got her. She unclipped her purple key chain off of her backpack, and took her car key, and placed it into the key hole. Then she opened the sparkling blue door, and got into the car. She started the car and headed towards school.

Later that day, between classes, Vanessa was leaning against her locker, when Candace, who happened to have the locker next to her, came up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Candace had asked the brown haired teen.

She and Candace had become friends and would talk every now and then. They found out they had at least one thing in common; they both wanted to bust someone they loved that was doing something they shouldn't do. Though, to Vanessa it seemed that her brother's schemes were innocent. Then again, she knew Candace probably didn't fully understand her wanting to bust her dad.

Vanessa sighed, "Well, you remember the Mary Mcguffin doll?"

"The one we fought over?" Candace asked.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, the one I took from that little girl at the charitable charities."

Candace looked at her with a slight frown; she could tell Vanessa was feeling bad about what she did.

"Oh, Sally."

"Sally?"

"Yeah," Candace nodded, "The little girl from Charitable Charities. One time, this summer, I promised I would read to the kids at the library, the same day I was going to Jeremy's family reunion picnic. And I used shoes Phineas and Ferb had made to make you go fast."

Vanessa smiled at the mention of Candace's green haired, British brother. Then she gave Candace a look that said 'the point?'

Candace laughed, "Oh right. Well, anyways, Sally was there at the library. And since then, I told them I would come and read to the kids, when I can, they do it every Saturday. I'm sure it'd be okay if you went."

Vanessa smiled, "That'd be great, and I can give back the doll."

Candace tilted her head, "Didn't you say your dad spent years to find it."

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, but you know it's the right thing to do."

"You're right; it is the right thing to do." Candace smiled at her friend.

Vanessa smiled back. "So, how bout we ride to the library together? I can give you a ride."

Candace nodded, "Sure, sounds great".

Just then the bell to class rang. The two girls looked up, towards the intercom that the sound came from.

"Well, got to get to class. I'll get the directions to your house, at lunch. Kay?"

Candace nodded, "Kay."

Vanessa gave her friend a quick wave, and hurried off to class.

**Hope you all liked it! Review, if you want. You don't have too Btw, Well, thank you all and God bless**


	2. The right thing to do

**Here it is, the second chapter to the story, renamed Vanessa's story, hope you enjoy it:) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, means alot to me.**

**It is dedicated to God for I couldn't have done it with out His help, He's amazing:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or the chars, but God gave the idea to men named Dan and Swampy.**

That Saturday, Vanessa got up out of bed, got dressed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast that her mom made.

Charlene looked to her daughter, and said, "So, Vanessa I'm going to be going to the library to help oragnize cookbooks."

Vanessa looked up, as she was just bout to take a bite of some syrup covered pancake.

"Oh, that's great mom!" She exclaimed in excitement. "My friend Candace has invited me to help her read with to the kids."

Charlene was taken back by this, and happy that her daughter wanted to help others.

"That's great sweetie, I'm proud of you."

Vanessa smiled, at her mom's comment. "Thanks mom, it is the right thing to do." She said, proudly.

"Yes, yes it is." Charlene said. Her little girl was growing up so fast, and wanted to help others. But she wasn't going to cry. No, she was not going to cry. Okay, maybe she was going to cry a little bit.

Vanessa looked at her mom. "Mom, are you okay?"

Charlene smiled at her daughter. "I'm fine dear. Just really happy that you want to read to the kids."

Vanessa smiled. "Well, I'm going to go get Candace.". She said, as she stood up and put her empty plate in the sink. "First, I got to get something."

With that, she ran to her room, to her book shelf and grabbed the Mary Mcguffin doll. Then she ran, out of her room, through the living room, out the door and to her car.

Vanessa was really exited that she got a chance to make right, what she did wrong. Plus, she was exited bout reading to the kids.

About ten minutes later, Vanessa arrived at Candace's house. She got out of her Ferraie and walked up to the door. Then, she rung the door bell. A couple minutes later, a tall green haired thirteen year old answered the door.

Vanessa smiled at Ferb, she had grown fond of the boy, and thought he was a sweet kid.

"Hey, Ferb, I'm here to pick Candace up for the reading at the library.

Vanessa though she saw a smile on the boy's tan face, as he nodded, and went back inside leaving the door open a crack. Seconds later, Candace came to the door.

"Wow, Ferb is talking Phineas' head off. That's out of character." Candace commented.

Vanessa shrugged with a smile. She knew about Ferb's crush on her and thought it was really sweet. But she had a boyfriend, and she was older than him, and it wouldn't be right.

"Ready to go?" Vanessa asked Candace, who was still in shock, and was listening to Ferb babble happily about nothing.

Candace slowly turned to her and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

The two girls, then, walked over to Vanessa's car. Vanessa unlocked her door, then Candace's. The two got in the car, and as Vanessa pulled out of the driveway, Candace said.

"This is a really pretty car."

"Thanks." Vanessa replied. "My dad got it for me."

"Oh cool, it's nice."

"Yes, yes it is." Vanessa replied with a smile. Her dad may be evil, but she knew that he loved her. And she loved him, and that is why she wanted to bust him. Because, maybe if she did, he'd stop and realized how good he truly is and how loved he was by his daughter.

Once the girls arrived at the library, they were greeted by Linda.

"There you are Candace." Linda said to her daughter. She then caught sight of Vanessa. "And I see you brought a friend."

Candace nodded, "Yes, yes I did. Mom, this is Vanessa, Vanessa, this is my mom."

"Hey," Vanessa nodded at linda.

Linda smiled back, "It's certainly nice to meet you sweetie."

Just then, a voice called out behind them.

"Vanessa, you're here."

Vanessa turned around to see it was her mom.

"Oh, hey mom." She replied smiling at her mom. Her mom was a very caring and giving person, and she admired her for it.

"This is my friend Candace, and her mom." She said, then she turned to Candace and Linda. "Candace, Mrs. Flynn-Flecther this is my mom."

Linda smiled when she saw Vanessa's mom, was none other than her friend, and cooking buddy, Charlene.

"Hey, Charlene. This is your daughter?" She asked.

"Hey Linda" Charlene smiled. "yep, this is my little girl."

"Mom!" Vanessa exclaimed, embarrassed by being called 'little girl'.

Charlene gave Vanessa a smile that said, 'Sorry dear, I forget you're not little anymore.'

"Well, she's a beautiful young lady." Linda told her friend.

"Thanks, God did make her." Charlene smiled. "And Candace is your daughter?"

Linda nodded, "Yes, yes she is."

"Well, she's a beautiful young lady as well." Charlene remarked.

"Well, like you said about Vanessa, God did make Candace."

"Yes, yes He did."

Both Candace and Vanessa felt a little embarrassed and awkard bout their moms talking about them. But, they both knew it meant their mom's love them.

Linda told Charlene that she would help the girls get started on reading with the children, to which Charlene had responded telling her she would meet her in the back to help file the cookbooks.

Linda turned to the two girls.

"Okay girls, let me take you to the kids." She said. She led the two teens to the little reading area in the library. She went in front of the kids to the reading chair, with Vanessa and Candace following.

"Kids," Linda began, "You all remember Candace?" She asked. The kids nodded. "And this is Vanessa, Mrs. Charlene's daughter." Linda continued. "And they are going to be reading to you today."

There were tons of cheers from the little kids. Linda turned to the girls, and asked.

"Okay girls, which one of you are going to read?"

Candace looked at Vanessa.

"You can go first." Vanessa told her friend. Candace nodded, grabbed 'Cloudy with a chance of meatballs' and sat down on the chair.

Linda smiled, "Okay, I'll be filing cookbooks." Then she added. "Oh, please read to the kids, and not have them read when they can't so you can run off to a pinic."

Candace's eyes widened. Uh-oh.

_Busted _

Linda smiled at her daughter to let her know all is forgiven.

Candace smiled, and then began to read. As she read, Vanessa leaned against the wall, thinking about that little girl. Just then, she felt a tugging on her leg. Vanessa looked down and saw Sally. Vanessa gulped, she thought for sure Sally was going to say something about the doll, but instead the girl just smiled and said.

"Mrs. Vanessa, I have to go to the bathroom, can you take me?"

Vanessa was taken aback by the sweetness in this girls voice, though there was still urgency in her voice.

Vanessa smiled, this was her chance to do the right thing. "Sure, I'll take you sweetie. But first I have something for you."

Sally looked up at Vanessa, surprised. What did she have for her?

"What is it?" Sally gasped in excitement.

Vanessa giggled at the girl's excitement.  
>There was something in the girl's eyes. Something that spoke of a love greater than any love, a love Vanessa longed for.<p>

"This!" Vanessa took out the Mary Mcguffin doll, out of her black, skull satchel.

Sally looked at the doll in surprise. It was the doll that Mrs. Vanessa had taken from her at the charitable charities store her dad had taken her to. They may have been poor, but they were rich in one thing, God's love. And God was all they needed. He was an awesome, awesome God!

"It's that doll!" Sally exclaimed.

Vanessa nodded, regret in her eyes. "Yes, yes it is. The one I took from you, a couple months back. I just want to say I'm very sorry that I took it, and here." She held the doll out to Sally.

Sally looked at the doll, surprised by Vanessa's action. She cupped her chin with her hand, like she was in thought, and then asked with huge eyes.

"Why did you take the doll from me?"

Vanessa felt regret for what she done once again. She smiled softly at the little girl.

"Well, when I was seven, I wanted one and told my dad that if he got me one, he would be the greatest dad in the world. And apparently since then, he had been searching for that doll, until he found it and gave it to me that day." Vanessa answered. "It was accidently put in my box to the charitable charities."

Sally soaked in the girls words. "And you _really _want to give me the doll?"

Vanessa thought for a few seconds. Sure, she wanted to keep the doll, but her dad did buy her the Ferrari, another token of his affection, and she knew he loved her, so she really didn't need the reminder did she. Sure, it'd be hard to separate herself from the doll, but it was the right thing to do. Right?

"It's the right thing to do." Vanessa simply said. She handed Sally the doll. Sally gratefully took the doll, but then shook her head and gave it back to Vanessa.

"I think you should keep it." Sally told the older girl.

Vanessa sure was taken aback by the small, blond girl's action. "Y-you sure."

Sally nodded with confidence about her answer. "Yes, your dad gave that to you to show his love for you, so keep it. But thank you for offering it to me."

Vanessa smiled at the girl, "Thank you." She gave the little girl a huge hug of gratitude.

Then, as she got up, she said. "You know, why don't I still make it up to you? After this, I can ask your mom if I take you to the mall, and buy you an even better doll."

Sally gasped, "You'd do that for me?"

Vanessa nodded, "It's the right thing to do."

Sally looked up at her excitedly, "Thank you so much."

Vanessa laughed, the girl's innocent hyperness rubbing off of her.

"Come'on let's take you to the bathroom." Vanessa said, leading the girl to the bathroom.

As, they walked Sally looked up and said, "You know, God's going to bless you abundantly."

Vanessa was in shock, she had heard about God from her mom, but didn't know what to think about Him. After all, if He loved her, then why would He allow her parents to get a divorce? If only Vanessa knew how much God loved her. Maybe she will soon.

** Hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading! And if anyone has any ideas of what the doll should be please list them, thanks and God bless**


	3. The mall trip and the invitation

**Here's chapter three, hope you love it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or Vanessa, the show belongs to Dan and Swampy who God gave an artistic gift to make the show:) **

**Dedicated to my God, for I could not have done it, with out His help. He's the one who gave me the words to write.**

"You have a wonderful imagination." Vanessa smiled at Sally, as they headed back to the reading area. Sally had just got done telling her a story. Sally looked up at the older girl, and smiled.

"Thank you, God gave it to me."

Vanessa was shocked by her answer, so pure and giving glory to God. She led the girl to the group of kids. Sally sat down with the others, and Vanessa went towards Candace. Candace was done reading, so she smiled at Vanessa and let her sit in the chair. Suddenly, a book was passed over to Vanessa. Vanessa looked up, and saw that it was Sally who gave her the book. She looked down at the book and saw it was a Veggie tales book version of Jonah: A Veggietales movie.

Vanessa began reading the story. And as she read, she was astounded by how God forgave Jonah, and had the whale spat him out, so he could do God's will. But the thing that surprised her the most was how God forgave the nation of Nineva for years of sin.

She couldn't believe how amazingly forgiving He was, she wanted to know more about this God.

After the reading, Sally led Vanessa over to her mom.

"Mommy," Sally said to her mom, "This is my new friend Vanessa."

Sally's mom smiled at Vanessa, "Oh hello Vanessa, it's so good to see Sally having a new friend."

Vanessa gave a small smile, "Yeah, So, Mrs. Smith, I was wondering if I can take your daughter to on a shopping spree?"

Mrs. Smith looked at her," I'm sorry, I don't know you dear, I can't let you j-"

Just then Charlene came up to them. "Hey Connie," She smiled at her daughter. "Vanessa I'm so proud of you, reading to the children. And, I'm so proud of the way you treated them too, especially little sally here." Charlene patted Sally's head.

Vanessa blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks, mom."

Mrs. Smith looked at Charlene. "Char, this is your daughter."

Charlene beamed. "That's right, this is my blessing from God."

Mrs. Smith smiled and turned to Sally. "Okay sweetie, you may go with Mrs. Vanessa. But make sure you mind her."

"If you want, you guys can come with us." Vanessa offered.

"That'd be great!" Mrs. Smith smiled. "Me and Sally will meet you there."

Vanessa nodded, "Okay, I've got to take my friend Candace back home."

Mrs. Smith nodded, and her and Sally walked off.

Candace walked up to Vanessa and the two girls left the library. Vanessa drove Candace home. Candace got out and waved 'thanks' to her. Vanessa waved back, and called out, "thanks again for inviting me!."

"You're welcome!" Candace yelled back. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome." And then, Vanessa was well on her way to the Googleplex mall.

Vanessa arrived at the Googleplex mall, got out of her car, and walked to the entrance. Standing at the entrance, were Sally, Mrs. Smith, and Charlene, waiting for Vanessa.

Charlene smiled at her daughter, as she walked up to them. "Hey dear," She greeted her, then she turned to the group as a whole, and said. "Okay girls, we will let you girls go off on your own, cause, I trust you Vanessa. Let's meet up here at the food court, at one, to eat lunch." Charlene checked her watch, "that gives us two hours."

Vanessa nodded towards her mom, "Okay, we'll see you at one. Come on Sally" Before Vanessa headed off with Sally, she turned to her mom, and said, "Thanks mom, for trusting in me. " Just then, it occurred to her, she never asked her mom if she could go and take Sally to the mall. "And sorry for not asking you if I could take Sally to the mall."

Charlene smiled, "You're welcome, Vanessa. And it's okay, dear. Feel free to spend however much you need to."

Vanessa nodded, her mom had given her a bank card for her to use for emergencies, or special occasions, with permission of course.

Vanessa took Sally's hand and led her through the mall.

"Okay," Vanessa said, as the two girls walked through the mall, "where would you like to go first?"

"Books-A-Million would be good." Sally answered, looking up at Vanessa. "If that's okay with you."

Vanessa smiled, "Of course it's okay sweetie. On to Books-A-Million it is." And with that the two girls headed towards 'Books-A-Million'.

They browsed the shop, looking at over thousands of books, and other stuff of course.

Vanessa turned to Sally, "Why don't I buy you anything you want?"

Sally looked at her, unsure. She didn't want her to use up so much money on her. "You sure, Vanessa? I do-"

"Yes, of course, now run along and get whatever, don't worry about the cost." Vanessa interrupted her.

Sally hugged her, in thanks, and looked around the store.

She ended up picking out: Fly Flutterby by Karen Kingsbury; The Jesus Storybook Bible,;You are special by Max Lucado and Sergio Marinez; The Berenstain Bears and the Golden rule: The Berenstain Bears God loves You; The Berenstain Bears: Bears Say Their Prayers : Just in case You Ever Wonder by Max Lucado and Toni Goffe; some left behind books ;You are special by Max Lucado and Sergio Marinez; The Chronicles of Narnia Pop-up: Based on the Books by C.S Lewis; all the hard covers of the Christy Miller series; and the Berenstain Bears Go to Sunday School; a Bee Zoo Pack; Fashion Design-light box set; fashion design artist tote; Brown Bear Bean bag plush; Life and Veggie Larry Bible cover. And Vanessa gladly bought them for her.

Vanessa had looked at some books, but for some reason none of the books she usually read interested her, and she had no idea why.

The two girls went around the mall, laughing and giggling, for the remainder of the two hours. Then, they met up with their moms at one. Connie told Sally it'd be okay if she ate with Vanessa, while her and Charlene got some Chinese food.

So, Vanessa took Sally to McDonalds. The two girls ate, engaged in a conversation. In mid conversation, Sally swallowed her chicken nuggets, then downed some chocolate milk, and then said,

"Thanks for taking me, Vanessa. I'm having a lot of fun."

Vanessa smiled, "Me too, Sally me too." Vanessa took a sip of her mocha frappe and then said, "So, can you tell me a little about God?"

And so, Sally had taken out a Bible in her pink tote, she was carrying and gave it to Vanessa. She told Vanessa that she had been carrying that Bible just in case God led her to give it to someone and He had. She told Vanessa about all the stories she learned in Sunday School: the story about David, the story about Moses, the story about Joseph, and the story about Jonah. Then she got into the gospel. She told her about God coming to the earth as a baby born through Mary. She told her about Jesus' birth and how the wisemen came to see her. She told her about John the Baptist and how Jesus had gotten baptized and how when Jesus came up out of the water, the heaven was opened, and the Spirit of God descended like a dove and lit on Him that there was a voice from heaven saying 'This is my son, whom I love with Him I am well pleased' (Matt. 3: 16-17). She told her about how the devil tempted Jesus in the desert but Jesus told him off, quoting Bible verses. She told her how Jesus was not only the Son of God, but God himself. She told her how Jesus died on the cross, so that we may have eternal life in Him, that He loved us that much. She then told her that Jesus was not dead but very much alive for He rose up from the grave, conquering death, hell, and the grave. She told her about the great commission, how we are to go and reach out to others telling them about God. She told her about the day of Pentecost. She told her about repenting, being baptized in Jesus name, and receiving the gift of the Holy Ghost, how it made all the difference. She told her about speaking in tounges, and what an amazing feeling it was. She told her so much more.

Vanessa was left in awe. There words to describe how she felt. There was one thing Vanessa was sure of, she wanted to know God in a deep and personal way.

Finishing their food, the girls got up, disposed of their food, then, hand-in-hand headed over to the Disney Store. For Vanessa's mom told her that after they eight they can go do some more shopping.

At the Disney store, the two girls browsed around, looking at various dolls, stuffed animals, toys and collectibles, until Sally came across a limited edition Tangled doll.

Sally pointed at the doll. Vanessa got it down and handed it to the small girl. Sally smiled and hugged it close to her.

"She's perfect and I just love her." The small blond exclaimed. This brought a smile, and giggle to Vanessa, for it was the same gesture that she had used towards the Mary Mcguffin doll that one day.

"You want her?" Vanessa asked.

Sally looked at the doll, then to Vanessa, then back to the doll, then once more to Vanessa. The look on her face told Vanessa she was feeling guilty having Vanessa buy the doll for her.

"It's okay, Sally, I want to buy her." Vanessa assured her.

Sally looked up, gasped and smiled, "Thanks so much Vanessa!"

Vanessa smiled, and led the young girl to the counter. The cashier rang up the doll.

When seeing the price, for she was good with reading numbers but not reading words real well, Sally looked to Vanessa.

"You sure you want to do this Vanessa? It's kind of expensive."

Vanessa nodded, "Of course, it's the right thing to do, and I want you to have her, since you love her so much."

Sally gave the goth teen a warm smile.

Vanessa smiled back and then paid for the doll. She gave the doll to Sally, who hugged it.

Sally, then, gave Vanessa a huge hug. "Thank you Vanessa!"

"You're welcome, Sally."

Just then, Charlene and Connie arrived at the store. Connie called to Sally, from outside the store.

Sally looked up at Vanessa, smiling warmly. "Thank you again so much, Vanessa." She exclaimed, then she looked up at her as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how, but she decided to be bold in the Lord, and to not be ashamed of her God.

"Vanessa?" She asked.  
>"Yes Sally?"<p>

"Would you like to go to Church with me Sunday? You can invite your family and anyone else you feel the need to invite."

Vanessa smiled, she was wanting to go to Church, since Sally told her how awesome God was.

"Of course Sally, and I'll be sure to invite whoever I can." Vanessa told her new friend.

Sally yayed, and hugged her. Then, she ran over to her mom, telling her all about the time she had with Vanessa.

What Vanessa was unaware of, was that two boys, about thirteen years old, were walking by the store, when the green haired boy saw Vanessa, stopped and walked up to her.

"Vanessa?" he said, catching her in surprise.

Vanessa turned to see that it was none other than Ferb.

"Oh hey Ferb, how's it going?" Vanessa smiled at Ferb.

Ferb smiled back, and shyly shoved his hands in his pockets. "Good", the Brit replied, "I saw what you just did, and I'm proud of you." He gave her a warm smile, which he rarely gave. For most of the time, Ferb had a straight face.

Vanessa smiled back at him, "Thanks, it was the right thing to do." Just then, a thought came to her. "Hey, Sally invited me to her Church on Sunday, and said I can invite anyone. Would you like to come?"

Ferb smiled, he strongly believed in God, and would love to go to Church. "Yes sure."

"Okay, invite your family, and Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and anyone else for me." Vanessa said.

Ferb nodded, "Okay, see you Vanessa." With that he ran to find his brother.

Vanessa smiled, feeling a warm feeling in her heart and headed towards her mom. She was looking towards going to Church.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I know I couldn't have written it without God's help, He's so amzing.**

**And, if you would like to roleplay Phineas and Ferb pm me, and I can give you links to really cool rp's **

**thank you and God bless**


	4. epilouge: How Vanessa's life was changed

**Back with the last part of Vanessa's testimony! Sorry for keeping you waiting! And thank you all so much for the reviews and for just reading my story. May God bless you all so much **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or any of the characters. God blessed two guys named Dan and Swampy with the gift to make such agreat show.**

**Dedication: To my pastor, youth pastors, my Church and family, so glad God placed them in my life. And to God, with out Him, I'd be nothing. He deserves all the glory. I dont own any credit for this, for with out God I couln't have written it.**

Church was not what she expected it to be. It was way different. First, there was music. The songs were really powerful worship songs that just spoke to her. The songs included; Rescue, Healer, and Dancing Generation. Then there was preaching. The preacher spoke a powerful message, about God's love, and how He came to earth, so that we may know Him. How God loves us so much, and desires us that He wants an intimate relationship with us. One of the scriptures, the pastor gave, that really stuck to her was Jeremiah 29:11-13

_ "For I know the plans I have for you," Declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you, and not to harm you. Then, you will call upon Me and come and pray to Me and I will listen to you. You will seek Me and find Me when you seek Me with all your heart." _

During the preaching, Vanessa heard a still, small voice saying. "Seek Me, Vanessa. I love you dearly, with an everlasting love. I need you to seek Me. I'm not going to force my will upon you, you must want Me." With that voice, she felt a burning chill in her heart, a longing for Him, who was speaking to her. He was calling out to her, and she could feel it.

So, during the alter call, she went to the alter and began praying, and seeking God. She was feeling a desperate want, a longing for Him, a desire like she never felt before. Suddenly, someone who she had never met, came and prayed to her. The prayer was powerful. The man was praying things she knew she needed to be prayed. He then, told her to ask God for forgivness of all her sins, and ask Him into her life. And, so Vanessa, began to just pour her heart out to God. She began, with telling God how sorry she was for all her sins. For the way she treated people, especially her parents at times, for the time she stole the scooter, the time she pretended a hairdryer was a gun, so that her father wouldn't go to jail. She asked forgiveness for the time she took the doll from Sally, and for everything else she did that displeased God. She told Him, how she didn't want to displease Him again. She knew she would fall again, but asked God that when that happened to forgive her and lift her back up.

And, as she poured out her heart, the most incredible thing happened. She began speaking in a language, she never even heard before. And with that, came the most amazing feeling ever! She felt as if Jesus was right beside her, praying with her. She felt as if she was in another world, she felt a glimpse of heaven. There were no words for what she felt.

After a while of her praying, the man told her, she had received the gift of the Holy Ghost. Then, he began telling her about baptism in Jesus name. Then, he asked her if she wanted to be baptized, which she responded with a nod. He told her, that she would be during alter in the next service, which confused her, but she went with it.

After that incredible time of prayer, there was indeed a second service, in which the led with singing, like before. Then, the choir sang two powerful songs, which were How He loves, and Made Me Glad. During How He Loves, there was a strong, powerful anointing of God, which overtook Vanessa, and she began dancing and speaking in Tongues, which she found out that was when she spoke in a different language. It was amazing. The anointing of God was so powerful, the pastor only spoke for a few minutes, about God's love, mercy, grace and forgiveness.

Then, came time for her to be baptized. Right before the pastor baptized her, he said, "Vanessa Olivia Doofenshmirtz, upon the confession of your faith and having repented of your sins, as a minister of the gospel of Jesus Christ, I now baptize you in the name of Jesus for the remission of your sins." Then, he dunked in the water. Then he pulled her up. As she came up, out of the water, Vanessa felt the very same annointing of God that she felt before, and she began to speak in tongues again. It was the most amazing thing Vanessa ever experienced, along with being filled with the Holy Ghost.

After she was baptized, Ferb got baptized. Later, she ended up finding out that he was filled with the Holy Ghost.

Vanessa went to Church, week after week, and falling even more in love with God each day. Sometime later, not too long after Vanessa was baptized in Jesus name, and filled with the Holy Ghost, Isabella was baptized in Jesus name and filled with the Holy Ghost. Then, not too long after that, Phineas was. Followed after Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, the fireside girls then Vanessa's mom, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Mr. Fletcher, Mrs. Garcia-Sharpio, Dr. Hirano, Mrs and Mr. Johnson and others.

Vanessa had told her dad everything. She told him about Sally, how she tried to give the doll to her, but ended up getting her a new doll, plus other stuff. At first, Heinz felt a little hurt that she tried to give the doll that he had spent years to find away. But then, there was a warm feeling in his heart, like he was happy she did the right thing. Then, she told him about going to Church and being baptized in Jesus name, and filled with the Holy Ghost. She told him how God dramatically changed her life. Then, she hit him with the big question. Would he go to Church with her? Heinz wasn't sure, he never heard about God, and was a bit skeptical about it. For, if God loved him so much, then why did He let him go through so many bad things. But he decided to go with his daughter. And when he did, he realized just how amazing God's love is. And how, even though bad things happen, God is with us through it all, and is able to take those things and turn into something for our good and His glory. And, he also learned how He uses those situations to bring us closer to Him.

Week after week, Heinz Doofenshmirtz joined his daughter at Church. He soon became interested in the preaching about God, and His love, and all things related to God. After going to Church for a while, Heinz decided to confess to God all his sins, and to be baptized in Jesus name. When he was baptized, as he came out of the water, Heinz was filled with the Holy Ghost, and began speaking in tongues. It was then, that he decided to quit his evil doing, and go back to school to become an actual doctor, whom God used to save lives.

Vanessa felt led by God to be a witness to her friends. He used her to reach out to Lacey and her other friends, plus other students at her school. And she knew that it was just a matter of time before they got saved.

Vanessa also felt led to breakup with Johnny. She knew He didnt want her in a relationship with someone who didn't believe in God, yet, and could possibly drag her down. Also, she felt in her heart, God speaking to her and letting her know Johnny is simply not for her. He wasn't a bad guy, and she knew God was going to bring him to Him, but she also knew that she couldn't be with someone that God didn't have for her. Her friendship with Ferb grew and grew and grew. But he was three years younger than her. So, she prayed and prayed and prayed, seeking after God about it. And she felt in her heart, God saying _Wait, my child. Be still and know that I am God. My timing is perfect, and I'm never early or late but always and time. You do not know what I have planned, but I know._ And with that, she felt hope in her heart that maybe one day her and Ferb will be together. And this is the story of how Vanessa began living for God. He used her to be a witness and to touch the heart of others, leading them to God.

**Well, here it is. Thanks so much for reading it. I realize that someone else may have used Olivia for Vanessa's middle name, but I really wanted to use the actor's first name as the character's middle. I know this have been done, if I offended anyone I'm sorry. And if I've accidently used any idea of someone else's I appologize. Again, thanks and God bless so very much!**


End file.
